Dark Believer
by Pampers Baby Dry
Summary: Implied Sam/Dean. It was supposed to be a hunt, nothing was to go wrong, no one was supposed to get hurt, no one was supposed to be on there death bed. And Dean wasn’t supposed to be that person. But he was and Sam felt terrible. Squeal to Dark Need


**Dark Believer**

It was supposed to be a hunt, nothing was to go wrong, no one was supposed to get hurt, no one was supposed to be on there death bed. And Dean wasn't supposed to be that person. But he was and Sam felt terrible.

Sam paced the room worriedly, his eyes flickering between the door and his brother lying in the dirty motel bed. He looked so pale, he looked like he wasn't breathing, a short wave of panic swept through him. But he sighed when he saw his chest rise slightly. Sam strolled to him, and pulled the covers back a bit to look at the tightly wrapped wound. He gently ran his fingers across it; blood was beginning to seep through the fabric. A small hiss fell from Deans lips. His eyes dropped. It was his fault. He pulled the covers back over, pulled the rundown chair next to the bed and sat down, one hand holding Deans the other fisted against his head. He closed his eyes, his teeth clenched. He could feel the on-slaught of tears welling behind his eyelids.

"Dammit!" he whispered "it's my entire fault…" his opened and he looked at Dean, his eyes unfocused. "If I hadn't been so distracted…." his voice trailing off, till the room was quite, nothing but the sound of the clock ticking in the back ground. Sam didn't notice any off this, his thoughts lost on the past.

------------

_Sam was so busy looking around for his damn gun, he never noticed the demon come up behind him. He never suspected, not once. He had to help his brother, he was one against one, he had nothing to fight with but a damn flask filled with holy water, he couldn't just leave him, but this sweet little girl just came up to him, her eyes bright with tears. He was panicked, but his eyes softened as he gazed at the little girl with brunette curls. His eyes flickered towards the fight his brother was currently being occupied by. _

_The little girl frowned up at him and sniffled. Her curls bouncing as she rubbed her nose. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" he said crouching down to her eye level. His voice low and comforting. _

"_I can't find my mommy?" she said, her shoulders shook as a small hiccup fell from her lips. He frowned. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you help me find my mommy?" she said. He hesitated, Dean needed him, but this little girl needed him now, and it was dangerous for a little girl to be out around by herself. _

"_Yha I'll help you" he said, taking the little girls hands, that's when everything seemed to change and his world froze. _

_

* * *

Dean grunted as he pushed the demon off him, where the hell was Sammy with that damn gun? He threw a right hook at the demon, catching him in the nose. He smirked. He quickly grabbed the holy water from his coat pocket and threw it at the demon; it screamed and withered on the ground. It gave him enough time to look for his brother; he was by the Impala kneeling before a little girl taking her hand. His heart froze and his stomach jumped into his throat. Sammy never noticed the demon come up behind him with this big ass dagger. And the world seemed to move in slow motion. He could feel himself moving, could feel himself yell out to Sam. The world became faster when he found himself standing behind Sam, a dagger in his chest and him having trouble breathing. _

"_Sammy!" came his brother's voice; he looked at his brother he was running towards him with a frantic look in his green eyes. He froze with what happened next. It happened so fast, all the blood. All of Dean's blood. He could feel it fall on his face, his hand fell away from the little girls hand and he caught his brother as he fell back into his arms. He never noticed the little girl behind him, grin widely, nor did he notice the little girls eyes turn black. _

"_Dean…" he said. His hand hovering over the dagger, his throat tight. _

"_Damn, this is painful" he chocked out. Sam could feel the tears collecting in his eyes. His eyes filled with anger, he was scared, and there was so much blood. _

"_Dammit Dean, you idiot" he said his hand tightened a little bit around his brothers torso. Dean winced, god it hurt. He should be used to this, this wouldn't be the first time, and he's been stabbed at. Oh hell he's been shot once. This was nothing; this was just a walk in the park, though a walk in the park probably wasn't this painful. _

"_Who you calling an idiot" he managed to get out, a light glare on his face, Sam caught his eyes, they were looking duller and duller as the minutes passed. Dean felt tired, he didn't remember feeling this tiered in his life. _

"_You Dean, you just…" he trailed off. Dean sighed. _

"_I know what I did" he said, he could feel something crawling up his throat and into his mouth, it tasted metallic, he coughed. Blood. Sam's eyes widened and a tear finally released itself from its confine. _

"_Why?" he whispered, his eyes staring into Deans. _

"_Ha-ha, you ain't getting all chick-flicky on me are you Sammy?" he said teasingly. He was avoiding the question, he knew this and Sam knew this. A laugh came from behind them, Sam turned his head and stared at the little girl, though now she wasn't the teary eyed little girl who was looking for her mother three minutes ago, now she was a demon little thing with black eyes and an amused grin on her lips. Beside her holding her hand was a tall demon. _

"_How sweet" she cooed. Her eyes flickering between them. _

_-------_

Sam looked towards the door as it opened. Bobby came in, two coffee's in one hand and take out in the other. Sam sighed and looked back at Dean.

"Here kid" he said holding a cup of coffee. "you look like you need it" Sam tried to smile, he grabbed the coffee and took a sip. Black. Strong. Just what he needed.

"Thanks Bobby" he whispered. Bobby nodded, going to sit at the table, he reached into the take out bag grabbed a box of sweet and sour pork, a silence filled the room. Bobby narrowed his eyes on Sam, he looked tired, worn out. Dark circles layed beneath his eyes.

"Sam, you should eat something" he said offering the box of friend chicken. Sam shook his head, running his hand through his hair.

"I'm not hungry" he said. Bobby sighed.

"Well get some sleep, you look like your going to fall over" he said. Sam shook his head again.

"I'm not tired" he said. Bobby's eyes narrowed. He knew Sam was worried about Dean, but with what he was doing wasn't going to help him.

"Sam I know you want to look after your brother, but starving yourself, and not sleeping isn't going to help him. You need your strength." he said. Sam's back straightened and his hand tightened around Deans a little tighter.

"I know you want to get the demon who did this, but what happens when you do? You won't last five minutes with what your doing! Dean wouldn't want you to make yourself sick just because he's out of commission at the moment!" he said. Sam shook his head, his shoulder quaked. He wasn't hungry, in fact he felt sick. He was beyond tired, but he didn't want to sleep scared his brother was going to disappear the moment he closed his eyes. Bobby placed the take out box on the table, walked to Sam, and layed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know your worried, but he's going to be fine, this is Dean Winchester and nothing is going to keep him down" he said giving Sam's shoulder a squeeze. Sam smiled a little, but when Bobby walked back towards the table to continue eating, he frowned.

"I want to believe that, I really do" he whispered. Bobby didn't give a hint if he heard Sam or not. Sam sighed, he climbed in next to his brother, still holding his hand, he brought it up underneath his chin, holding it like a lifeline. He didn't care if Bobby thought this weird, or what went through his head. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, his ears strained to hear Dean's breathe, before he fell into a fitful sleep. Bobby rolled his eyes before he continued eating, a smirk on his lips and amusement dancing in his eyes. Sometimes those boys were so obvious.

_TBC………….._

**A/N: **_I have decided on making this a series, yes one-shot series, its called the Dark Series. Anyway what do you think any good. Can anyone figure out who the little girl is? If you guessed Lillith you are correct. Please leave a review, and Stay Tuned for the next story that is surely to come…I think I'll call it __**Dark Nightmare.**_

_**Pampers Baby Dry**_


End file.
